


像火消失在火中

by phospho2019



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnant, Mech Preg (Transformers), Transformer Sparklings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 时空门合体事故后，救护车和威震天融合过的火种舱多出一个小火种。分离手术后小火种被分进了威震天的火种舱，救护车在照顾产后综合征的威震天时考虑着要不要告诉他这个这个小火种必死无疑的事实。
Relationships: Megatron/Ratchet, Ratchet/Megatron
Kudos: 10





	像火消失在火中

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greed2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/gifts).



> 橙空的点梗

救护车盘腿悬浮在梦中的记忆宫殿里，用漂移教授自己冥想的方式。他清醒地知道自己在做梦，因为这种彻底的放松是梦中才能被自己掌握的。  
他在等待，等待一个信号。信号可能是一声尖叫、一道闪光、一双突然扼住自己脖颈的双手，或者是——  
一段变换诡异的磁场波动。  
光镜陡然亮起、救护车命令自己醒来。无视快速起身造成的头痛，首席医官立刻侧身查看身边的病患。果不其然，威震天在做噩梦。  
出于战时隐匿行踪的考虑，塞伯坦人会下意识让自己的磁场和周围环境同频，就像捕食中的变色龙或是章鱼。你很容易从一个塞伯坦人梦中的磁场波动判断祂梦中所处的环境，而眼下威震天周身翻涌刺眼的波形让救护车想起熔炼池中快速融化的尸体。  
救护车长长地置换一口气，然后从腕部扯出数据线接入威震天后脑的凹槽。粗暴地唤醒可能会激起威震天的战斗本能，救护车自己倒是不介意———就算威震天捏碎他的脑模块或是掏穿他的火种，这件特制房屋内的紧急应对程序也会迅速制服威震天并把他本人的碎片收集起来、等待安保人员赶来并由他人拼好。没错，这些先前都发生过，救护车不直接唤醒威震天并不是担心自身安全，而是担心清醒之后的威震天看到梦魇中的暴行会再次崩溃。  
那不是他应有的样子，救护车回忆银色角斗士先前的崩溃微微皱眉。自己病人的痛苦总会等量地反馈到他自己的火种中，这是几百万年来行医养成的习惯，他战后想戒也戒不掉。在漫长的治疗中，救护车已经发现威震天不是自己先前设想的嗜杀成性的冷漠野兽，恰恰相反，他每对威震天多一分了解就对对方多一分惊叹（他本以为这种反应已经从他的词语库中灭绝了），无论是那从未删减的记忆还是因此而产生的情感波动。大多数塞伯坦人为了不被海量的情感数据压垮总会选择麻痹部分情感模块或是定期删除记忆，但威震天没有。那些时刻暗流涌动的恒星般庞大的记忆数据既是威震天自我的象征，也是他噩梦的来源。  
毕竟选择记住全部就是选择痛苦，对于赛博坦人而言。  
不能美化或者篡改记忆，你就只是自己冷漠的史官，一座行走的活墓碑，一座蒙尘死寂的图书馆。无法逃避的现实，无法遗忘的过错，不由自主地回忆和苛责，四百万年的重担就是保留全部自我的代价。

救护车搜寻上次来访时留下的书签，以此为路标开始在永远变幻重组的故事迷宫中搜索迷路的战士；那些事件节点在暗流涌动的数据深渊中就像星星一样引人注目。  
今晚你在哪一页？你陷入哪一章的梦魇不能自拔？  
他看到那不再闪亮的银色战士正要往悬崖顶上爬。悬崖上就是救赎，威震天离崖顶只差一步，但身上悬挂的千百万具锈蚀死尸让他举步维艰、插进岩缝的手指眼看就要断掉。定睛一看，千百万铺满悬崖的尸体全是因他而死的塞伯坦人。  
于是他向他伸出手，“威震天，我们回家。”

嘴里有熟悉的甜甜的味道。  
右手被一只更小的手紧紧握住。  
最先看到的是一片流动的蓝色晨雾，等光镜重新聚焦威震天才意识到那是救护车的光学镜。首席医官正用吸管喂他喝药。  
“别乱动，弄洒的话我可没手帮你收拾。”  
“我自己、喝。”  
“你手抖得厉害，拿不稳。”  
威震天放弃了，因为他连说话都困难。他快速吸食救护车递来的药剂，感到药物正缓慢在脑中作祟：墙壁永恒地从四面八方向自己挤来，而他正无限地陷进充电床里。威震天一向抵触任何精神类药物，但为了那个小家伙他对自己非吃药不可的现实妥协了：连着三个月的睡眠剥夺，急剧变化的激素水平，还有他身体对普通抗抑郁药物的抗药性。救护车研制的新药见效很快，但产生的副作用是嗜睡甚至昏厥，在服药期间救护车全天候陪着他。

等他喝完，救护车扫描他的腹部。从平躺的视角看去，自己微微鼓起的小腹周围笼罩着一层质地不同的磁场，在逐渐平息的翻涌磁暴中平和得像暴风眼。  
它今天好安静，不知道是不是因为自己替它分担磁暴的缘故。  
“晚安。”救护车关灯、重新躺下，小心地没有压到连接线——那是帮威震天分担供能压力用的。他仍然很少说话，比以前更少，因此威震天猜他还在生气。  
自从分离手术之后，他们曾经因时空门事故而融合的脑模块仍然会有一些藕断丝连的信息交互，不论相隔多远。对这个霸天虎的了解逐渐深入后，救护车暗自理解认同威震天的很多决定，但显然不包括孕育这个小火种。小家伙是万分之一的意外，分离手术后两人被黑暗能量污染的火种出现了后遗症，留下了一片小火花。救护车本来是要把它当作肿瘤处理掉的，但威震天执意想要它留下。于是小火花用手术被分进了威震天的火种舱，开始进入人工培育过程。  
事情本来到这里就该告一段落了，但半个月后救护车发现自己开始孕吐。最不遵循医嘱的就是医生，救护车以为这是术后常见的感官共享就没当回事，给自己开了点药就继续工作了。但后来孕期综合征愈发严重，甚至到了影响自己工作的地步，于是他理所当然地趁着擎天柱给自己放假的空当去锤了威震天的门：搞什么幺蛾子？难不成分离手术没做干净？为什么你怀孕我孕吐？为什么你产后我抑郁？！  
然后他摔进门看到了被孕期综合征折磨到崩溃边缘的威震天。  
救护车一言不发地爬起来，带上门，然后默默开始了照顾孕夫的假期。

“为什么非要用你自己？为什么不选择体外培育？你在意它是个冷铸？”救护车这样问过。  
“不。体外培育总让我想到兵器。”  
“我们本来不就是兵器嘛。”  
“所以我不想让它走上和我们一样的路。我想尽可能杜绝战争对它的影响。”威震天凝视窗外铁灰色的暴风雪，远处灯塔的光已经很微弱了。  
“不是吧，你打算对它负责？”  
威震天闻言回头，表情像是听到人类发誓征服宇宙的反应。  
救护车耸耸肩，他不喜欢小孩也不期待未来，暴风雪中有没有灯塔对他来说没什么区别。他本来以为威震天只是想把这个火种变现而已，责任什么的对他来说太普通太沉重了。“你要做梦是你的事，我只负责照顾我的病患。  
“你看，这是一个新生命。”  
“我见过。”救护车头一回不想听威震天解释。  
“它意味着改变。战争太久我都忘了这个词是什么意思了。”  
那只是对你来说。救护车芯中默念着翻身，但很久都没有睡意。他不理解也不认同威震天对这颗小火种的重视，却不得不承认它对威震天来说很重要。但问题就在这里，凭着几百万年行医的经验和无数个模型预测以及好几个紧急召开的小型学术会议，救护车断定，这颗小火种，因黑暗能量而生又被黑暗能量污染因而带有严重缺陷的火种，撑不下来。  
哪怕先前有无数次类似经验，他还是不知道怎么告诉威震天，那些最近平息的磁暴不仅仅是因为双人供能的稳定作用，也因为这颗小火种正在慢慢死去。  
他琢磨着措辞，冷不防被溜进腿间的双手偷袭。  
啊，他忘记了。怀孕期间性欲会变强。  
“可以吗？”他在黑暗中读到对方传来的想法，叹了一口气。四百万年过去救护车还是没有学会拒绝这样的威震天。  
“做过火的话，立刻告诉我。”他在黑暗中抚摸那和掌心弧度契合的微鼓小腹，摸索着威震天腹甲附近的暗扣。

【TBC】


End file.
